


Damian Wayne and the Definitely NOT Angel

by ozmav



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmav/pseuds/ozmav
Summary: Damian Wayne meets the love of his life while she's visiting Gotham with her class. What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 59
Kudos: 783
Collections: MariBat Collections





	1. First Meeting

Damian Wayne was not your typical rich boy. Yeah he was spoiled, yeah he was kinda snobby, but he was always polite. That, and he's secretly Robin, Batman's crime fighting partner.

It was a normal night for the latest Boy Wonder, patrolling the city and making sure there were no escapes from Arkham. Dick was doing his normal route as Nightwing and Damian was doing his own on the opposite side of the city. He just needed to be alone.

"Tikki I think it's okay for us to talk." He heard the most angelic voice say. He looked off the rooftop he was perched on and saw her.

Midnight hair tied in twintails and dressed in pale pinks, greys and whites. She shouldn't be out this late. Not here. Not in Gotham.

"You know, it's dangerous for a beautiful girl like yourself to be out in the open. Especially this late." She startled. Instantly closing her purse and holding it close. A normal reaction for someone who has been startled, he thought.

"Who are y- wait... you're one of this city's heroes. Aren't you?" She looked him up and down, studying him. Up closer now, Damien could hear her French accent. Cute. He fought to keep the blush off his cheeks as he coughed. Where were these thoughts coming from?!

"Yes. Now, may I ask for your name and where you're staying so that I may escort you home?" He noticed her blush. Damnit. She was even more cute. She smiled. He needed to get his act together. Maybe he was sick? He hardly knew this girl! She must be a siren of some sort...

"Okay. I'm staying at Hotel Belle Monico for a school trip. We're all from France." She stuttered slightly as she said this. "Oh! And my name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's great to meet you Robin." She grinned a blinding grin towards him.

Damian knew, in that moment, he was completely and utterly fucked.


	2. Worry & Suspicion

"Where were you!" Two voices shouted at once. Albeit in different places. One in annoyance, the other in concern.

"I'm sorry Mme. Bustier! I got separated from the group and was lost."

"I'm just glad you're okay Marinette. Try not to get separated from the group again. Gotham can be very dangerous, especially at night. The rest of you, go off to your rooms." And with that, Mme. Bustier left to go to her own room.

As soon as she was gone, the class exploded. "Marinette we were so worried!" Rose exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Marinette. How did you even get back to the hotel anyway?" Alix asked. Marinette froze. She couldn't possibly tell them that a superhero brought her back! While she had thought about transforming to look for the hotel, she couldn't tell them that either. Tikki had advised her against transforming unless necessary while in Gotham.

"Please, she probably ran off on purpose just to get attention." Lila scoffed. And just like that, the class stopped fussing over Marinette. Did she really do it on purpose?

"Marinette how could you?! Girl we were worried about you and you did this for attention?!" The midnight-haired beauty stiffened even more. The glares, even Adrien's look of disappointment got to her.

"Well either way I'm back now. And I'm safe. Goodnight everyone." She then walked calmly back into her room. Once the door closed, she opened her purse.

"Marinette..." Tikki floated up to touch her holder's cheek.

Meanwhile, in a mansion on the other side of the city, Damian was lost in thought. Even as Dick was yelling at him. 

"Damian! Are you even listening to me?!"

"I heard you, Grayson. I'm just thinking." He was annoyed as hell. Would he meet her again? Who even was this temptress? Grayson could suck it for all he cared. Damian had a mission. To find out what the hell was going on.

Now, Dick wasn't always the brightest bird in the nest. However, he recognized that look in his baby bird's eye. He smirked. "Who is she?"

"What?" Damian's face flushed ever so slightly. Bingo.

"You met a girl tonight, didn't you? That's why you never showed up at the meeting point. Who is she?" Dick smirked. His baby bird had a crush! Bruce would be proud.

"Who is who?" He glowered in response.

"The girl! You met one tonight didn't you??"

"I may have… but it means nothing." The former boy wonder noticed his brother somewhat wilt as he said that, as if he himself didn't believe it. "She's not from Gotham. France if I remember correctly…" 

"Wait. The class from France? The one that's touring Wayne Enterprise tomorrow?" Dick's grin grew wider. This was gonna be fun. Tomorrow was gonna be a success for his little brother if he had any say in it. Not that he would ever tell him that.


	3. Late!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is running late

It was early in the morning when Tikki forced her chosen awake. "Marinette! You need to wake up! The class has already started their way to the Enterprise now. You'll miss the bus if you don't hurry!"

Internally Tikki was pissed. Plagg's chosen was being cruel to her holder. She knew he was angry about it too. Marinette has been effectively ostracized from her class. She's been suffering and Tikki just wants to protect her. Marinette is basically her baby, after all.

When the goddess finally broke out of her musings, hurricane Marinette had ceased. "Tikki come on! We gotta go!" Marinette sprinted down the stairs and flew out the hotel doors. 

Only to be met with a parking lot devoid of buses. She stopped.

"Marinette..." the kwamii was even more angry. "Go ahead and transform. The building can't be that far from here."

And so, ducking into an alley she got ready. "You sure about this Tikki?" Her voice cracked. Marinette was incredibly hurt. Even her teacher forgot about her at the hotel? However, not only was she sad, but slightly concerned. The bright red and black of her suit was not easy to hide.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure the building isn't too far away." Tikki tried to comfort her chosen with a cheery smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette shouted, albeit a little shaky. After transforming into the Miraculous Ladybug and using her yoyo's GPS, she got to her destination. Kind of.

You see, Gotham is a huge city. And Marinette took many back routes to avoid being seen. Even without using the lucky charm, she still managed to time herself out. On a rooftop. Go figure.

"Okay Tikki, just rest. I'm sure we'll be able to get down from here. Somehow." Marinette sighed. She knew she'd probably get in trouble for this.

After about twenty minutes and three cookies later, the red kwamii was ready to go. "Okay Tikki, spots on!" Ladybug was back and ready to go. With a flick of her wrist, she was off. Marinette landed in a nearby alley and de-transformed once more. 

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Marinette was chanting as she ran towards the double doors leading to her destination.

"Hey! Watch where you're…" the person she suddenly slammed into stopped mid-sentence. Marinette was horrified.   
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry for bumping into you. It was an accident. You see, my class forgot to do a head count and left me behind at the hotel! I was hoping to get here either before they did or at the same time as them. Is there any way I can make this up to you?!" She spoke so fast that by the end she was gasping for air.

The Wayne heir stared at the dark haired beauty in front of him. It was her. The siren from last night. What the hell was she doing here? Although it seemed she had no idea who he was. Robin or a Wayne. Interesting…   
"It's quite all right miss…"

"Marinette! Again, I'm so sorry. What's your name, sir?" Her cheeks flushed. This boy was handsome. Extremely handsome. Marinette felt her purse bump lightly against her hip.

"Damian. You can call me Damian. If you're headed toward the Wayne building, may I escort you there?" Why was he offering to help her? He reasoned it was only because she looked so… sad when they first ran into each other. Or, it could be those eyes… bright blue and sparkling. No! Definitely not

"Yes! Of course! I mean, thank you!" Marinette flushed. Today was looking up!


	4. Uneasy

Adrien was excited. And slightly nervous. He wasn't sure but he felt like something was missing. What could it possibly be? He felt this sense of dread come over him. However, the model chose to ignore it. Dismissing it as nothing more than nerves from the excitement.

"Dude! I'm so excited to go tour this building! Yeah, it'll be boring but maybe we'll meet the current head!" Nino punched his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, I know the owner's son. We're kind of an off again on again item." Lila smiled with a flip of her hair. The class, as expected, then swarmed around Lila.

"Alright class! There has been a change of plans, apparently Mr. Grayson of the Wayne family is going to personally give us a tour. I want you to give him your full, undivided attention." Adrien could practically see the stars in everyone's eyes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Dick Grayson normally didn't do this sort of thing. He wasn't actually really supposed to. But how else was he going to meet Dami's future wife?! Well... hopefully future wife.

As he scanned the class he didn't see her. So, he turned to the teacher for this class. She was giving him a starry-eyed look. 

"Excuse me... Ms. Bustier, was it?" He put on his most professional voice.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson?"

"It looks to be that you might be missing a student. I was only able to count fourteen students. Weren''t there supposed to be fifteen?" He noticed the teacher, and a few students, pale significantly. 

"Do you mind if I quickly take attendance to see who, if anyone, might be missing?" She was paler than before.

"Go ahead." He already had a feeling that Damian's definitely not crush, was the one who was missing. Did they forget her? Was she sick? Did something happen? He felt his phone buzz. Dick also noticed one of the students quietly leave the area. He'd have to keep an eye on this.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien, once realizing that Marinette was missing, quietly left amongst the chaos. When suddenly, he felt tiny teeth sink into his flesh.

"Ow! Plagg what the hell?!" Adrien was not amused. Neither was Plagg, for Adrien found himself face to face with the seething kwamii.

"Kid. You fucked up. Big time. You left bakery girl behind! What happened to 'I'll always have your back Marinette.'?" 

"Well Marinette just needs to get over it! I'm sure if she and Lila get over their differen-" Plagg cut his chosen off with a well deserved smack.

"Do I have to remind you that Lila is the one who's wrong here? Or do you genuinely believe the bullshit you're spewing right now?" He hissed out. 

"You don't understand Plagg! Lila has good in her. I know she does." Adrien nearly pleaded with the cat kwamii.

"When has she ever shown those so-called 'good qualities'?" Plagg was getting even angrier. He knew he needed to control himself but Tikki's chosen has almost been compromised. Many, many times in fact. It was a testament to the girl's willpower that she hadn't been chosen by a butterfly as of yet. There have been some close calls, though.

"Well…" Adrien faltered. 

"Exactly. Now come on. I know you're wanting to look for your 'friend''. Let's hope Akumas can't appear in America kid." Adrien spat out the phrase, transforming into Chat Noir. Hopefully Plagg didn't foreshadow anything with that statement. He didn't want to fight Marinette. He really, really didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm rebooting this story to go with my rebooted account. Please bear with me. I appreciate your support!  
> 💙 oz


End file.
